kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Cult Arc
The Blue Cult Arc is the ninth arc of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Plot Edward Midford is practising cricket in a yard at the Midford manor, when he receives an unexpected visit from Herman Greenhill. Initially, Edward is annoyed by the latter's appearance, due to recollecting his murderous acts when he was still attending Weston College.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 109, pages 3-4 However, Herman explains that he and the other prefects feel remorse concerning their murder of Derrick Arden, his friends and Johann Agares. He then moves on to explain that they relieve their stress by meeting together regularly and talking and that others have joined the conversation, too. Herman invites Edward to their next meeting. After some hesitation, Edward accepts, and Herman excitedly hands him a written invitation that states: Sphere Music Hall on Saturdays at eight o'clock.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 109, pages 5-9 Edward attends the party and meets with Cheslock, who apparently had been invited by Violet. While Edward and Cheslock wonder at the amount of free food available at the party, Herman and the rest of the previous prefects welcome them. Edward enjoys watching the former prefects entertain the other guests when he notices a strange fifth person: a fortune teller named Blavat Sky. He asks Greenhill about him, but Greenhill only says that Blavat's readings are notorious for their accuracy and invites Edward to try it out, to which the latter declines.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 109, pages 10-14 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, the former prefects announce the end of the gathering. Before everyone leaves, however, the guests sing a loud, lively song. Afterwards, Edward arrives home and is greeted by his sister, Elizabeth. She asks if she can come along next time, and after some hesitation, Edward agrees to take her to the gathering, much to her delight.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 109, pages 15-17 Meanwhile, back at the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian Michaelis gives Ciel Phantomhive a letter from Queen Victoria, which asks him to investigate the Sphere Music Hall parties, expressing concern about the absence of social classification and the sheer number of attendees. Soon after reading the letter, Edward rushes in, announcing that his sister has disappeared from the Midford manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 109, pages 18-22 Main article: Chapter 109 Sebastian asks Edward to calmly explain what had transpired. The latter responds that about a month ago, Herman had invited him to visit a gathering. Due to Elizabeth's insistence, he took her to the gathering the following week. She became interested while observing Blavat telling the fortune of another female attendant and requested for her fortune to be told as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 110, pages 2-5 He revealed to her that she is under the protection of the star Canopus, and predicted accurately that she is fastidious about her clothes and shoes. To her bewilderment, he additionally concluded that she, currently, is extremely concerned for the welfare of her fiancé Ciel. He suggested for her to come for another session if she wished to know more. While Edward rebuffed him, Elizabeth appeared to be deep in thought.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 110, pages 7-10 For the next three weeks, Edward was surprised to hear from his mother that she went out with Paula every week. Later, he discovered that she was regularly attending the weekly gathering.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 110, pages 10-11 Edward and Ciel say that the gathering is held at Sphere Music Hall simultaneously, to Edward's surprise. Ciel tells him that he had gotten a letter from Queen Victoria to investigate the same place.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 110, pages 12-13 Edward confesses to Ciel that when he tried to bring Elizabeth back home, she asserted that her "radiance" lied there. They decide to properly examine the place.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 110, pages 13-14 When they arrive, they notice that Elizabeth is absent from the hall. After Sebastian inquires as to what is going on there, Edward draws Ciel's attention to Blavat.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 110, pages 15-18 Sebastian heads over in his direction to get his fortune told as part of the inspection. When he sits down, Blavat tells him that he is not under the protection of any star, and whispers to Sebastian that he is not human, leaving Ciel and Sebastian in shock.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 110, pages 18-22 Main article: Chapter 110 After this, Sebastian asks him why he says that, and Blavat replies that he can tell just by looking at him. He says that Sebastian is like a collapsar. This terrifies the other attendees, leading to Blavat asking him to leave. While he is being escorted by two men, he takes one of their bracelets without them noticing.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 111, pages 2-5''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 111, pages 16-18 When Blavat asks if Ciel and Sebastian are friends, Ciel says that Sebastian is a senior worker from the same factory. Blavat then offers to tell his fortune. Ciel agrees.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 111, pages 6-7 To everyone's amazement, Ciel is under the protection of the star Sirius. Blavat advises him to stay away from Sebastian, and offers to help him do so.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 111, pages 7-10 Ciel wonders if Blavat is a supernatural being. Blavat tells him not to look so grim, and to take action soon. As he is about to leave, Blavat stops him and gives him an bracelet which will help him remain closer to Sirius' divinity. He says that Ciel can visit anytime.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 111, pages 11-12 Ciel tells Edward, who has run up to him, furious at Sebastian being thrown out, that the bracelets are made of genuine silver, and are far too valuable to simply hand out. As Edward tells Ciel that Elizabeth was under the protection of the star Canopus, the attendees get excited, saying that it is time for caroling.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 111, pages 13-14 Edward tells Ciel that at the end of each meeting, everyone sings together. He says that today seems particularly unusual. An old woman slaps his shoulder and says that it is because it is the fourth Saturday of the month. Several individuals in dark cloaks emerge on the stage.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 111, pages 15-16 Meanwhile, Sebastian is tossed out of the music hall. While Sebastian contemplates place's abnormalities, he sees a cat. He says that Ciel will be in the hall for quite a while, and says that he has some smoked salmon ready in the carriage, requesting that the cat accompany him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter, pages 16-19 Main Article: Chapter 111 References es:Arco del Culto Azul it:Saga del Culto Blu Category:Manga Arcs Category:Articles needing additional references